hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Sleepwalk This Way
"Sleepwalk this Way" is the eleventh episode of Season 2. The title is a reference to the Aerosmith song "Walk This Way." Plot Robby Ray has written a new song for Hannah. Miley is really excited to hear it, but Robbie only plays his new songs on his special guitar, which is being cleaned. Miley is too impatient to wait until the next week, when the guitar will be ready. She then snoops into her dad's jacket to find a horribly written song about bunnies stealing money. Of course, she hates the song, but she can't tell her dad she hates it after how hard he worked on it. Because of this, she starts sleepwalking. When she sleepwalks, she can only tell the truth. One day during science class, she tells her least favorite teacher, Mrs. Kunkle, that she doesn't like her clothes, and that she's ugly. She is about to tell her secret in front of everyone, but Lilly and Oliver wake her up. She gets sent down to the principal's office. Robby Ray later overhears her saying to Jackson that it's the worst song he ever wrote, and Robby Ray is upset. It turned out that the song about the bunnies was written by Miley when she was five, and that Robbie only kept the song to inspire him and give him a laugh when he suffers from composer's block. The real new song was called "Bigger Than Us" and it became a big hit. Although Jackson was afraid that Miley was going to anger their dad, thus not allowing Jackson to host a party, Robby Ray allows Jackson to host a party at the Stewart residence after all. The party is a big hit and Jackson is spared a beating by the football team, but the partygoers leave the house in a big mess. Robby Ray calmly says he will hire the maid service, but when he dials for maid service: Jackson's cell phone rings! Trivia *When Robby Ray is sleeping he says "one, two, cha cha cha. I pulled the mullet mother but it wouldn't come off." He’s refering to the first episode on Dancing With The Stars when Billy Ray Cyrus couldn't get the mullet wig off his partner's head. *When Jackson is sitting on the couch watching a movie. He says "It's true, there's no place like home." and clicks his heels together, it’s an obvious reference to the 1939 movie, The Wizard of Oz. Quotes :Miley: (reading) Dang Flabbit! Where’s that rabbit? He’s got a habit of running away. Hey honey, where’s that bunny? He took my money, that ain’t okay. Hey, hey, hey, bunny. :Lilly (to Ms. Kunkle): Hey, great top! :Miley: Last time she wore it, you said that if you polished a table with it, the table would punch you in the face. :Ms. Kunkle: Who's talking? :Miley (while sleepwalking): You are, Skunkle! In that awful prison warden voice of yours. It is torture! :Ms. Kunkle (shocked at what Miley said to her): What did you say to me? :Rico: She said your voice sounds like a prison warden. Oh, and it's torture. :Ms. Kunkle: I heard her. :Rico: Just trying to help. :Ms. Kunkle: I don't need your help! :Miley: What you need is to stop borrowing your grandmother's clothes. :(Ms. Kunkle reacts in shock) :Rico: Hey-ohhhh! :Ms. Kunkle: Good morning, class. :Oliver: Oh, Kunkle! Uh, comma Miss. Oken comma Oliver. Truscott comma Lilly. :Lilly: Don't drag me into this. :(Oliver laughs after Miley insults Ms. Kunkle and she glares at him) :Oliver: Ahem. I'm laughing 'cause it's so ridiculous. You're a lovely woman, and I'm surprised you haven't been married yet. :Miley: Yesterday, you said it was because of her man-hands. :Oliver (nervously): Soft, supple man-hands is what I meant! Would you marry me, Karen? :Ms. Kunkle: All right, knock it off! You're not all asleep. :Miley: That's 'cause you haven't started teaching yet. :Jackson: Dad, Dad? :Robbie: Just out of the shower, be out in a few. :Jackson: You take your time, you brilliant songwriter. You hero and role model. :Robbie: Whatever you broke, fix it or bury it in the yard!